Talk:Clock Tower Wiki
Does anyone know what happened to the original hauntingground.wikia.com. A few months ago I was changed to admin and when I returned it redirected me here... Any information would be appreciated, but I dont really mind this right now. It will be a good way for HG to get more publicity! (Rikku223 19:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC)) (PsychoDerp254 THEY FUSED!!! Remothered should be removed. Nothing to do with Clock Tower anymore. 16:27, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Haunting Ground has very little to do with Clock Tower. And Clock Tower 3 doesn't have anything to do with any others and shouldn't because it's the weakest in the series. My point is, if Haunting Ground gets a page, then so does Remothered. :Haunting Ground has a lot do with Clock Tower 3, get over it. —AlexShepherd ツ 19:07, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Also, since Remothered was originally a remake of TFF, it should still be mentioned on the wiki, even if it no longer is. Love, Ellie (talk) 23:00, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :--- :So much Non-Sense here, first of all, Clock Tower 3 was co-developed by CAPCOM and SUNSOFT who actually own the Clock Tower series since, it is a Clock Tower Game, no matter what, Haunting Ground was again developed by CAPCOM and it shares MANY "Notice I said MANY" elements with Clock Tower Games, and it was early in development considered to be Clock Tower 4 but due to CT3 sales and development confusion it got renamed to Demento/HG ... :Remothered is not being made by CAPCOM, Nor an official copyright holder of the CT Games, nor even close to that, it is being developed by a completely different company and it is not even a fan remake anymore, even a fan remake should NOT be listed here anyway, (do you see FAN REMAKES listed on the RE Wiki ? be more organized guys, this looks way un-classy...) Although since this is a spiritual re-imagination of the first game now, I would appreciate if it had it's own section in this wiki under "Games Inspired by Clock Tower" since it is not Clock Tower and will never be anymore, the director himself said that, please separate it from the Clock Tower games and put it in "Inspired Games" or Else. Regards.Mrox2 (talk) 15:42, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd prefer to see the finished game before making final judgements. —AlexShepherd ツ 16:08, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Are you for real ? why don't you go ahead and ask the director ?? even if it was a bloody cursed fan remake it shouldn't be listed here, I feel like I was I talking to a bloody wall in my previous post ... seriously... with all due respect, you should read.Mrox2 (talk) 16:27, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :::No need to be so damn bitter about it, insinuating we're all classless, unprofessional morons or something. Yes, there is a chance it will be a fully 3D, highly professional and amazing Clock Tower soul successor, with a panic system, stalkers, lots of tributes to the series. And if it does perform well, it could bring a lot of positive feedback to this wiki, and perhaps convince Capcom to do something with the series. Clock Tower is a dead series as it is, and we haven't had barely any news since 2005, so I don't see an issue with having a Remothered article, or Remothered-dedicated character articles to spice things up. Yes, I believe it's good to have official-based, canon wikis, but considering how Capcom hasn't done ANYTHING with the IP for so long, and this is still a fanwiki, I don't see a major problem. Remothered is about 4 girls moving into a mansion from an orphanage, it's still thematically directly based by Clock Tower. There's more to the eye than just a "Sunsoft" or "Capcom" seal of approval on it. —AlexShepherd ツ 23:43, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree Remothered should have its own article in this Wikia, but I also agree it should be listed separately from the official games. That's my opinion. :::TrunksDelicious (talk) 10:50, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :::You Just don't get it Alex, do you ? I know what you're thinking, I do the same too, but you need to separate it on the main page and give it its own new section titled "Inspired Games" or something like that, do not completely remove it from this Wiki, you never have to, just give it its own proper section, thats for separating it from other "official" Clock Tower and to prevent confusion to new comers and also for futuer Remothered sequels or prequels to have their own section, notice I say SECTION AND NOT A SEPARATE WIKI.Mrox2 (talk) 20:31, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::I put it under spin-offs. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:31, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Project Scissors - Header/Add Hello Alex, can you please add Project Scissors to the Games wiki header? Thanks. Mrox2 07:55, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Remothered content removal Alright, since it's been a while (it's 2015) and Remothered was supposed to have been released in 2011, I've decided to remove the content from its wiki. Remothered seems to have been branched into its own thing (it started as a a CT:TFF remake, but as time went on, it became less and less of a remake), and as of now, it's just a *concept*, rather than a fully released game. And because it's just a concept, there's too much subject to change (the game has had so many versions and revisions). Remothered has undergone too many design changes that it's just too much to handle. Its content on this wiki was a nice exposure for it, but it seems to have failed to deliver on its promise. If Remothered gets released someday, it would be better for it to have its own Wikia (Remothered Wiki), and perhaps we (Clock Tower Wiki) could affiliate with it. I also feel that having its content on this wiki (for a game which may not be released for a long time) is lying and betraying readers, because it makes it seem as if Remothered is already released. On the plus side, Night Cry is coming to fill the Clock Tower void. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:17, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Which is why I told you to keep it in a spin off section before, but its true, there is not much news about it, maybe you could have kept it or archived it, I dont know, maybe for some reasons, dunno... knowing Chris Darril, I havent heard anything about Remothered from him in a while too, scrapped? delayed? in haitus ? I don't know... well... this is sad, but whatever, cant wait for Night Cry anyway!.. By the way, can yuou change the wiki's background maybe? I dont know, when you're in edit mode you cant see the text because of it.. :( Mrox2 22:43, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Use the source editor instead of visual editor. :P :And why didn't I archive it? Because like I said, there's too much subject to change. I think it would be better for Chris to have a blank slate. He still has all the information and concept art for Remothered. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:14, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply: Wynber - January 7th 2015; The sole developer of Remothered, Chris Darril, is on the development team of Night Cry/Project Scissors and Forgotten Memories. Remothered is currently on indefinite hiatus and at this point the project has been silent with no updates for nearly 2 years. Remothered dev has moved on. I also believe that Remothered should be removed. Not only is it no longer Clock Tower related, but it is on indefinite hiatus and, considering that Christopher Darril is working on two other games projects right now (Forgotten Memories and Project Scissors) it is unlikely we will ever hear from the project again. :Wait, where's your source that Chris is working on Night Cry? —AlexShepherd ツ 23:07, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply: Wynber - January 7th 2015; Chris Darril himself. I occasionally bug him on Facebook and I recently asked him if he had heard of night cry. His exact responce was "totally I know about it :) I am on the staff ;) but I can't say more." He is also working on the indie horror Forgotten Memories :Can you please upload a screenshot of it to an image hosting site, then post it here? —AlexShepherd ツ 07:12, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply: Wynber - January 8th 2015; Firstly, I'm not going to post pictures of my private message box, would you? Second, is everyone on this wikia an Internet recluse without a Facebook? Lastly, if he'll talk to a random joe like me, then he would be more than happy to confirm this information if you asked him. Thank you! :I'm not asking you to post your ENTIRE Facebook inbox, don't you know how to crop images? —AlexShepherd ツ 20:30, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply: Wynber - January 8th 2015; If I had a working PC instead of just a low end phone without a photo editor, then yeah, I could. As it stands I can't crop out the stuff I don't want being seeing. I assume that you have a Facebook so it should be no issue to simply confirm this with Chris Darril yourself it would take less than a minute to send a message. Scissorman Cameo in Ghost Head? According to this wiki, Scissorman has a "cameo" in the Japanese version of Ghost Head on the loading screen saying "I don't get a go this time, Huh? Damn!" But I can't find any reference to that anywhere else, nor have I been able to find it anywhere. I have checked multiple Japanese playthroughs of Ghost Head and searched Japanese Google with no results. I am now 90% sure this information is fake and it should be removed, as it is misleading. Suggestion: Fanon Section I suggest adding a Fanon section for users to fill with fan theories, sequel/spinoff ideas, what they think has happened to certain protagonists post-game, ect. It would be great for the community and could prove interesting! :No fanon on this wiki, sorry. We got a forum tho. —AlexShepherd ツ 13:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC)